


Baby Blue

by vanillchii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Come Inflation, Monsters, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillchii/pseuds/vanillchii
Summary: What was supposed to be a calming break at the beach turned out for the worst when Chan's dragged into the ocean.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder: The tags don‘t lie, this fic contains heavy content, don‘t read it if you do not feel comfortable reading material containing these topics. 
> 
> I have warned you. Don’t come crying to me in the comments about how disturbed you are if you just ignore the multiple warnings. I don‘t give a fuck.
> 
> I in no way support any of the tags in real life and would never ever in my life want what happens in my fic to happen to Chan. I just enjoy writing, even the fucked up parts.

It had been a blessing to Chan when the management decided to give the boys a couple of days off. The last few days on tour had been excruciating tiring, constantly put under stress, not only affecting mental but physical condition. Their muscles were aching, their entire bodies were crying for rest. 

Besides being allowed to do absolutely nothing, they could also go to the beach. They were promised three days at the coast with more free time than they ever had in the last couple of weeks. The only condition was that they had to be up and ready again for the next stops in Europe. That meant lots of lazing around in the sand, basking under the hot sun and finally taking a dive into cold water. He could already imagine the cooling droplets running down heated skin. Chan loved it.

It had been incredibly hot this summer. Not only did their fans suffer from the heat during performances, they felt like they were tossed into fire when they danced. Chan could do with more than a cold shower in a cramped hotel bathroom.

Given the opportunity to go to the sea reminded him how much he had missed it. It was some sort of freedom to him to see the large open sea, seemingly endless in the horizon. No place made him feel more at ease, contrary to the lively city of Seoul which never seemed to quiet down. There was just so much to process there, too much happening around him. In comparison to the beach with shallow waves breaking at the shore, fish swirling underwater and the gentle sea breeze. 

Chan nipped at the tips of his fingers, lightly licking away the red traces of watermelon. He let his tongue run over the sugary taste but despite his efforts, the uncomfortable sticky feeling remained. 

The others surrounding him chattered loudly, running wildly through random topics. Somewhere Minho was complaining about Jisung‘s sticky hands on him, swatting the younger off him. Chan could practically hear the pout on his face as he complained. Everyone was busy doing something if it was competing who had the best picture of the scenery or playing a game with others.

They were all spread out in the small space they had acquired near high rocks. There was a short indentation with bits of sand. The assortment of stones of different sizes slightly gave some shade, which most of them urgently needed. Their spot was farther away from the crowd of people swarming shallow clear water. The members decided that less crowded was preferred over calmer water. 

The thing is Chan was mildly bored. Okay, _very_ bored. To be suddenly dropped into an environment with nothing to do—nothing to work at—was driving him insane. He knew he had to rest, everybody had forced him to. Stripped him of his laptop and any devices that would allow him to do anything. He was simply too used to the hectic pace of his ordinary life. It was difficult to just shut down. Everything in him was itching to do something. 

Chan mumbled a quick announcement of his departure before taking off into the water. He dipped into the sea, swimming further out in a straight line away from the shore, creating more distance between him and the rest of the group. Eventually, his toes couldn‘t reach the bottom even if he tried sinking. It didn‘t bother him, he rather enjoyed the floating feeling, almost like flying above sea ground. 

He laid down flat on his back, letting the seawater keep him afloat. Gentle waves licked against his body, washing him over and over but never pulling him down. The sea cuddled him snuggly like a blanket, a cooling embrace. It just rocked him slightly, limply drifting where the current pulled him towards. His gaze rested in the sky, fixating on the never-ending ombre of blues. Above was cloudless, a blank canvas. The sun kissed any exposed skin, warming it up just so little. 

Everything was calm. The water underneath him was fairly clear except for fish swimming their confused circles below his shadow. 

All that could be heard were the waves and them distantly crashing upon the shore.

Chan breathed out. Everything felt alright like this.

Or not.

With no warning, no hint, something curled around his ankles. It wrapped itself multiple times up his leg in a tight hold. Chan was about to kick, his first thought being that it was a person trying to surprise him. Although before he could do so, it pulled.

Whatever had hooked him yanked him downwards with a strength he could never compete against. He was submerged into the water before it tugged him along like a ragdoll. Chan could barely help himself, kicking and fighting against the entity. His insistent squirming never hit a target and the hold on him never loosened. If anything, it tightened. Despite the slimy, slippery texture it had, it did not lose its grip. 

Water rushed past him as he was pulled along in a speed he couldn‘t comprehend. It felt fast, almost as if a jetski had lassoed him and was now dragging him along. Chan screamed to no avail, producing barely something. The soundwaves never carried the volume of his voice to a distance that mattered. If anything, he was losing air. Fast.

All the resistance he put up by splashing around him was in vain. All efforts drained energy and breath. Eventually, he would suffocate if this kept up. 

It didn‘t take long until he was gasping for air. He couldn‘t even bring himself to hold on for a minute. Everything was happening so fast that his brain couldn‘t keep up. When he felt the need to breathe, he just did so without thinking. Salty water filled his lungs, which didn‘t relieve the urgent need for air. It burned as he inhaled it, feeling like fire in his body. He began choking, an action that wasn‘t exactly helpful.

When relief never came, his vision was beginning to grow rapidly darker. The fight in him faded, letting himself be pulled along. 

Just when he thought he‘d succumb into darkness; his body was tossed ashore. He was washed onto the sand like a dying fish, left to die. The sweet inviting feeling of losing consciousness subsided as fresh air filled his lungs. 

Finally, his survival instincts kicked in again, hurling him to his side and forcing him to cough up the water. He spat out bits of salty liquid, scratching his airways like sandpaper. Spit dribbled past his lips, mixing with the seawater. When the need to throw it all up vanished, he fell back onto his back, heavily breathing in and out. 

The sun was blinding when he opened his eyes, just adding to the burning the salt in the water had caused. He draped his forearm over his eyes, shielding them from the harsh light. 

Half of his body was laying above the water on the sand whilst the other half past his hips was submerged in the sea. Waves kept rushing up to him, almost pulling him back into the depths. 

When he dared to look, he found himself in a place he couldn‘t recognize. Similar to where he had been with the group, high rocks were framing the small beach of a couple of meters. It was deserted, free from any other form of life. 

„Fuck“ he croaked out, voice raspy and painful from the torture he had undergone. 

As he was recovering from his near-death experience, panic was once again bubbling inside him, growing the more aware he became of his environment. Not only had he just been almost killed by something, but he was also stranded in the middle of nowhere. He couldn‘t tell in which direction the others could be or how far he had been taken.

His thoughts juggled between „What the fuck had just happened“ and „What the fuck am I going to do now“. He had an answer to neither. 

Everything in him ached, all the pain was a blaring reminder of what had happened. 

Chan stemmed his palms onto the white sand, attempting to heave himself up. Somehow, he made due to his trembling limbs, forcing them to get him somewhere. It was a pathetic mess of many desperate tries to get himself going. All energy had been completely drained out of him and he couldn‘t bring his jelly arms and legs to cooperate.

He was driven by mere fear. Fear of _it_, whatever had brought him here. It had been pure luck to him that he even survived. It must’ve been. He had to get away because what if whatever grabbed him came back? Sure, he wasn‘t in the water anymore but it wasn‘t like that made him feel safe either. Water that had seemed like a safe-haven just before. Now it terrified him.

His prayers for safety fell on deaf ears, a swift curl looped around the same ankle, forcing him down to the ground again when he was just about to crawl away. Chan groaned, finding no strength to get himself free again. He swung his leg about, poorly hoping for release. Fortunately, it didn‘t seem like it was trying to pull him into the sea again, instead only disabling him from leaving his spot. 

Chan cursed at it, dropping like dead weight in defeat. He tried bending around to get a good look at what it was, but the sight was blurry from it being underwater. There was a form there, but it was either blue or transparent, efficiently camouflaging itself in the water. He could only somehow make out that something was there by the way the water shimmered in the light. 

The squishy form felt cold, but not icy. It was almost a welcoming temperature on his overheating body. The wormy being slithered around his leg, reaching higher and higher. It was soft and squishy, feeling like a slug. The texture was smooth and slimy.

Chan could only watch stunned as it slid up his leg. His heart was drumming with fear and he shook all over. The slow glide was almost innocent, but Chan had learnt to fear it. After all, he had learnt first-hand what kind of power that thing possessed. Maybe it was just sneaking up on him before pouncing like a cat. 

Eventually, it reached above water, revealing it‘s true appearance. The thing was a tentacle. A goddamn tentacle like straight out of some hentai. Although, this one was in higher definition and rather resembled an arm of an octopus. It was as thick as his arm and was bluish, almost transparent. Depending on where the sun hit it, it reflected in multiple colours. Slight hues of the rainbow flowed into the sky blue. Tiny bits like glitter reflected light more harshly, spread around its form like freckles. Coin sized suction cups were littered on the underside of it, latching on his skin. When Chan examined it more closely, he could sense that it pulsated as it wormed its way around him. 

It snaked it‘s way further up his torso, winding around his waist and his throat. Chan felt like he had been pinned down by a wild animal. He was too afraid to move an inch, not risking a chance to get bitten. That thing could be some kind of monster octopus, preparing to devour him like the monster it was. He couldn’t see where it exactly came from, it seemed to just appear from the sea out of nowhere.

Chan began conjuring up the wildest of imaginations, picturing a monster with multiple tentacles that could either tear him to pieces, swallow him alive or well...fuck him to death. Neither sat well with him. He pictured tiny helpless anime lolitas, speared on monster tentacles as they moaned in almost painful high-pitched voices. When he replaced them with him, he ultimately cringed. He‘d rather be choked to death right now than squealing like a pig while having that thing shoved up his ass.

Wait. 

Multiple tentacles...?

Chan felt like crying out, when an additional tentacle slipped out of the water, reaching up and curling itself around his other leg. Just like the other, it was moving upwards, making sure to wrap him like a gift as it passed by. That was enough of an invitation for him to begin struggling again. Enough rest, Chan began to trash. 

This was not happening. Not now or ever. Never, ever, ever. 

He rolled around in the sand, digging his fingers into the sand to have a hold on the ground. With all power he could find, he tried pulling himself away from the water, away from the monster but it was all futile. That thing was relentless and the sand just slipped between his fingers. 

As if to punish him, it yanked extra hard to put him back into place. Chan was thrown forwards into the water but that did not slow him down. He gathered up all his energy to tear one of them off his legs. It simply didn‘t work. The slime made his fingers slip right off and the small suction cups latched onto his skin as if they were glued on him. There was no way he was getting out of this situation. 

All his struggles were just tiring him out. He was panting and wailing as he bucked and kicked. It didn‘t even budge a tiny bit. More tentacles shot out of the sand beside him. They seemed to spawn out of nowhere. One appeared just beside his waist, making him shriek in surprise. It shook itself almost like a wet dog, shaking off the sand before gluing itself onto his arms to prevent all motion. Maybe it was getting annoyed by his unwillingness to surrender. It held his arms close to his body to prevent all motion. 

Tears of frustration formed in his eyes, blurring his vision. It made him even madder. Stupid creature, stupid him. He was trapped and he hated himself for starting to believe that he wasn‘t going to get out of this situation. If anything, he just hoped it will be gentle with him with whatever it did. 

His legs were similarly put together and forced to bend, securing lower leg and upper leg on each other. All of them combined pressed him down into the sand and if he tried moving, the small pieces dug into his skin and painfully scraped it. 

Now all attempts were truly for nothing, his limbs wouldn‘t budge. The tentacles weaved themselves around his fingers and toes, keeping him completely frozen in place. He was helpless now, at the creature‘s mercy. If it wanted to it could just rip him apart into pieces right now. Dislocate his arms, tear every finger off him and rip his legs right out of its sockets. He was done for. 

He began to cry now, tears pathetically rushing down his face. Chan could feel his heart beating so hard he was afraid for a moment it would just burst. Breathing became hard and irregular. 

A fifth tentacle found its way around his hips, up to his chest. Chan steeled himself for the absolute worst. His body was tense as it crawled in a snail‘s pace upwards, letting Chan suffer. He could see the glittery trail it left. It was beautiful, it really was, but right now it was the scariest thing on earth to him. 

His breath hitched when he felt it glide over his right nipple. He twitched in response, alarming the monster. The reaction seemed to spur it on, sending an other tentacle to his left nipple. Chan whined, cursing at the sensation it gave him. 

That sealed his fate and cancelled out the other options he had imagined. He was going to be converted into a pathetic sex doll against his will. Out of all ways he thought he would die, this wasn‘t one. Embarrassment washed over him, and he grew hot again. Thankfully no one would see him like this, the only thing right now that could comfort him. 

Truthfully it felt good, really good. He didn‘t even know he was this sensitive. His pride wouldn’t let him moan as much as his throat ached to let out a sound. It swirled over the hardening nubs, rubbing its slime all over it. The suction cups on the underside grazed his them, adding to the pleasurable feeling. 

No no, no. This was not good. Not good at all.

Bucking upwards and downwards to gain freedom did nothing but rub himself more into the tentacles. He felt something stir in his groin. He hated himself for enjoying the pleasure it was giving him. Disgust towards himself didn‘t appear all too often but it was pretty apparent right now. His body was a traitor to his mind. 

A sixth? Or seventh? Chan couldn‘t keep track. A sixth tentacle was exploring further, running around his neck, up to his jaw and scalp. It curled through his hair, winding through the locks and pulling at some harshly. His head was thrown to whatever direction the tentacle pulled him to, making him feel dizzy. When it had enough of that it went to his face. It wiggled there, almost as if it was trying to sense what was there. Every ridge, bump and hole would be discovered. It left slimy goo on its trails, making Chan‘s face scrunch up in distaste. Each trail glittered equally like the tentacle did, painting his face in glossy and shimmering colours. It poked in its ear before retreating, being too thick to enter the hole and Chan was truly thankful for that. It slithered over his eyes and nose, mapping each feature carefully. When it passed his nostrils, he caught a waft of its sent. He had expected no smell or at least something fishy. He hadn‘t been expecting such a sweet scent. It was pleasant and mild. 

When it reached his lips, it prodded between each, trying to make way. Chan pressed his lips in a thin line, silently hoping it would just give up. Surely the monster wouldn‘t understand human anatomy. If he just acted like nothing was there it would never find out. He was too afraid of what could happen if he let it slip in there. 

Goddamn tentacles rolling the nubs of his nipples like a joystick, hitting just the right spot at the wrongest moment. Traitorous body. Chan moaned.

As soon as his lips moved, the tentacles on them pressed down hard, slipping through with enough effort. It wiggled itself into his mouth, playfully swirling around his tongue. Biting down had no effect. It did not tear nor did it do any damage. When he clamped down it just squished like gummy but never ripped. The creature didn‘t react so Chan happily bit down, satisfied with letting out his frustrations on it. 

As it explored his mouth‘s contents, gliding over his teeth and gums, it‘s slime mixed with his saliva. It all became too much, some of it drooling past his gagged mouth. The mixture ran down his face and chin. It was wishful thinking to believe that that was all it would do. 

All of a sudden, it dived down his throat, completely ignoring the impending gag reflex. As soon as it hit the back of his throat and further down, Chan began gagging. He retched and chocked, his body trying it‘s best to get the foreign extremity out of his system. Breathing became even more difficult. He felt like he was going to suffocate. 

It was all becoming too much. His mouth was stretched uncomfortably wide, trying to accommodate the thickness of the tentacle. The corners of his lips hurt from the stretch. 

The tentacle in his throat didn‘t seem to ever stop, pushing and pushing to no end. Chan had never felt something like it and it terrified him to think how far it had gotten. He was seriously questioning if it was going to damage his insides. Maybe this was how he was going to die. Death by tearing his organs. The stretch around his lips was worsening and he feared that it would rip. The deeper it went, the thicker the tentacle entering his mouth became. The width had grown to the size of a fist. If it weren‘t so soft, it would‘ve torn his mouth apart. 

He had already grown somewhat used to the feeling when it stopped. It felt like the tip had reached his chest, but Chan would never be able to tell. It paused there and he could feel it pulsating on his tongue. Its taste became clear to him. Just like its scent, it tasted sweet.  
It was strange. It was sugary with an acidic punch. The tentacle seemed to give off the goo in streams, pumping his stomach full of it and flooding his mouth. 

Chan tried calming down, forcing himself to even out his breathing through his nose. It‘s okay, he was still alive. Speared through his mouth but still conscious. People on the TV could shove swords down their throats without damage so he‘ll probably survive this. Probably. Salty tears stung in his eyes as he tried blinking them away. He sniffled weakly, trying to focus his attention on anything else than the monster. It was just bad luck that there was nothing around. All that he could see was a few tiny fish at the shore, swimming innocently around the tentacles. If Chan could, in his desperation he would plead them for help. In his small fantasy, the pearly white fish would attack the tentacles, freeing him from his misery. 

Thankfully, the appendage in his throat began to retreat, pulling out just a bit. It‘s tip still rested against the back of his throat, dripping more of its venom as time passed. 

Whatever the tentacle in his mouth force-fed him was having some kind of effect on him. It took a few painfully quiet minutes for it to become noticeable. It flooded his body with warmth and dulled his fear. His mind was slowly turning to mush, now running sluggishly. It dumbed him down, taking away the idea that the monster was life-threatening. Fear was still there and he still registered it as dangerous but it took him multiple takes to tell himself that, yes, this shit might actually kill him. His focus shifted from terror to pleasure. The pain slightly subsided, bringing the more favourable sensations into the foreground. He was no longer as tense as before, hanging loosely in the monster‘s embrace. His head lolled back and a slight pinkish hue dusted his cheeks. Its venom made him feel drowsy, his eyelids drooped. 

He began seeking the effect it gave him. If anything, he wanted to forget and remain a dumb husk as it violated him. Chan found himself suckling on the tentacle in his mouth however he could to gain more from it. Not only was the taste addicting, but his tongue also felt good rubbing against the cool, slimy skin. He was a mess, saliva and goo running down his chin and further down his body.

Maybe if he drank enough, he would end up becoming nothing but a dumb puppet, a lifeless doll to abuse.

It took another while for the second effect to kick in. Besides working as a calming drug, it worked as an aphrodisiac. Need grew in him and additionally, he became more sensitive. He felt his cock inflate in his shorts, the loose fabric feeling uncomfortably tight around his hips. It coursed through his entire body, flooding him with a hot, tingling feeling. Every last grasp on reality was lost. He was losing himself. His nightmares turned into dreams that would become reality.

Chan snapped.

Fuck it. He couldn‘t bring himself to care anymore. 

Another tentacle, Chan had lost count, curled around his hips, almost as if it sensed where Chan wanted it the most. First, it tried digging into his bellybutton until it deemed it boring enough to move on. Chan was desperate for some sort of release, some sort of touch down there. It slithered into his shorts through the bottom before exploring around there just like it had with his face. Chan whined loudly when the tip finally started to curl around the base of his cock. He had never been this sensitive and needy before. Every touch was heavenly and he felt like he could come from that alone. 

He bucked upwards, trying to get more from it than just that. When it finally wrapped itself all the way to the tip, it squeezed so hard it almost hurt. The monster did not understand how humans worked or so it seemed. Every time it moved it seemed to attentively explore its prey, trying to figure out what kind of reaction it‘d receive with every action. 

Chan writhed in its grasp, trying to cant his hips up to gain some friction. The monster seemed to learn from that, moving around, feeding off of Chan‘s reactions. Moans and groans bubbled from his lips without any inhibitions, he couldn‘t care anymore. It slipped around his balls and thighs, making sure to earn as many pitched sounds it could from the human. Distantly, Chan was surprised with himself, wondering how he could produce so many noises in undiscovered pitches. Never had he thought he would be this loud and annoying during sex but here he was, putting anime girls to shame. 

The tip played around with the head of his cock, curiously poking at the slit. It happened similarly with his mouth, dipping and digging into the tiny hole to somehow gain way. It felt amazing and drove Chan closer and closer to the nearing high. The thought that it would dig in, just as it had done with his mouth, made him quiver. Surely, that wasn‘t possible. It was too thick and wouldn‘t it be painful? He barely felt it when another, thinner tentacle slipped past his shorts, up to where the other was. 

Chan shrieked when the thinner tentacle pushed past the slit. His mind was blown, truthfully, he hadn‘t known that was possible. He wasn‘t ready for the pleasure that rung through him when it did. It pushed further until it couldn‘t and began pumping the same strange liquid in him, wanting to fill all his insides. Damn the creature and its curious nature. Or rather thank it at this point. 

It was then that it decided it had enough of his shorts, two tentacles tugging at them to get them loose. It was a messy tangle, pulling and ripping to get him free. It steered his legs out of the way and with the same strength that had dragged him here, it ripped the fabric right off him. Chan would mourn the shreds of what was his bathing clothing later. Being naked was the least of his worries currently if anything he had wanted those shorts off him. His cock popped out, hard and dripping with precum. It was flushed red, demanding attention. 

The same two tentacles tightened around his thighs, prying them apart and spreading him apart exposing him even more. The stretch hurt a bit, bending him further than his comfortable limits. They continued to toy around with his cock and balls, satisfied with the violent reactions he gave them. Every squeeze and press made him twitch and moan. Under the influence of some aphrodisiac, the slippery friction was driving him insane. 

He cried out against the tentacle in his throat, muffling all of his sounds as he came hard. It had been easily the best orgasm of his life. No amount of jerking off could compete to this. The first few moments were amazing until oversensitivity kicked in. The creature gave him no break, continuing its storm of sensations, pleased with the reactions it gained from him.

Chan suffered right through it until his cock was hard again, aching for more and more. He was insatiable.

He had grown to love to the thick appendage in his throat, welcoming the filling feeling it gave him. It was feeding him more and more of the slime which he gladly gulped down. His tongue massaged against the small nubs on its underside, coaxing it to drizzle more of its nectar down his throat. It kept him pliant and happy, yearning for more. 

The wet, cold hug felt refreshing on his skin, which became increasingly hotter by the second. The sun beat down onto him with no shade to save him. All tight holds on him had loosened, enabling the tentacles to swirl around whilst it still held him in place. A mass of baby blue jelly covering up pale skin, 

Somehow the creature seemed almost like an innocent child, aimlessly pressing buttons and hoping for some sort of overblown reaction with fireworks going off. Chan was just a toy. It played around with his fingers, bending and pulling to see what happened. One on his head was messing up his blonde hair and others were caressing sensitive skin. But through it all, it didn‘t hurt him purposefully or at least he didn‘t feel it. He wouldn‘t know with the venom in his system. With his mind left a mushy pudding, all rationality aside, he grew fond of the creature on him.

Like a never-ending story, Chan felt an additional tentacle peak out of the sand between his legs. It carefully shook the sand off, splattering its slime around, before heading straight for his body. Chan thought for a moment it would just add to the mess on his cock until he felt the squishy point of it prodding against his rim. Chan tensed up. The touch felt foreign. Chan had never indulged in rimming or fingering, never interested and afraid to do so. Anal penetration was just such an unspoken territory and frowned down upon in society for being so nasty. Doing it would make Chan feel disgusting, so he avoided it. Living with eight other boys gave him little to no privacy anyway and his time-consuming job didn‘t give him a lot of free time. Quick handjobs in the shower late at night was all he had the past few years. He was fine with it or had been at least. 

When it pressed in, Chan gave in, although a bit reluctant in the back of his mind. The pain of the stretch washed away due to the liquid he had been given, enabling it to push inside his virgin hole without any protests coming from the human. It was maybe as thick as two of his fingers and due to it‘s fleshy, soft nature it could pass easily without tearing. 

It felt good, better than he could‘ve imagined. The tentacle massaging his cock and the tentacle filling him up was overwhelming. It was slick and wet as it moved deeper into him as it had done with his throat. Without any resistance it could practically go on forever, a rather concerning factor which Chan blindly ignored. 

As it went, it‘s tiny suckers rubbed against his prostate, adding just slight pressure on it. It was torturous, almost teasing when all it did was tickle it a bit. Chan wriggled in its grasp, trying to get it to somehow press down but he should‘ve known that every struggle was pretty much pointless. He had to be a good bitch and take it. There was never anything he could do. 

He felt so full. The tentacles stuffed in his throat and ass stretched him out from the inside, twisting intestines to accommodate the form. It‘s awfully slow though, torturing Chan to the brink of fresh tears. It steadily pulsated, pumping more and more of the glimmering gel-like liquid into him. 

Suddenly, it slipped all the way out again and instead clung on his thighs. Chan whined and squirmed, trying to alert the monster of its mistake. The loss of a tentacle in him made him miss it. Chan was craving the feeling of being stuffed. He could only bring out muffled words, begging for more. Just before he was so close to another high again, only to be ripped away from it. 

He was caught by surprised when he felt something against his entrance again. Just this time, it was a lot thicker. Maybe even too thick but it was at least something. Chan tried bringing his body down to get it inside. His patience was wearing thin. Whatever it was, he needed it. Desperately.

It rubbed against the rim, coating it with enough slick before sinking in. Yeah. Too thick. The tip had been as slim as all the other ones but it was thicker towards its origin. It felt huge compared to the last one, which hadn‘t hurt at all. This one hurt like a bitch and he felt like it would tear him apart. Chan bit down in pain but took it without complaint, trying to keep himself from becoming tense. He loosened his body and arched his back to ease it all in. 

It thrust into him in quick snaps, pausing to let him adjust before feeding more into him. Each time it did, it pressed heavenly against his prostate, making all the effort worth it. When it reached as deep as the last one had, it stopped again and filled him up.

He could feel the thick spurts of the same cooling goo in his stomach. It was such a surreal feeling, it shouldn‘t be possible, but here he was, living through all of it. He should feel grossed out with how full he was of that stuff. His stomach was aching. He felt like he couldn‘t take anymore. Maybe he‘d burst. Was that possible?

Before he could think any longer about it, the tentacle in his ass began moving. It backed out a bit before thrusting back in, repeating that a few times before creating a steady pace. Chan moaned. Each time it pushed back in it hit just right.

His body rocked with the weight of it, back rubbing against the fine sand. It burned a bit but he couldn‘t be bothered. Everything else overpowered it.

With the limited ability to move, he tried pushing back, forcing it deeper with every try. Slick drizzled out of his hole, running down his legs before disappearing in the sand.

The noises caused by the thrusting were downright nasty, a squelching sound each time it rammed in and out of his loosened hole. It all drove Chan mad with pleasure. The gross parts of it did nothing but turn him even more in his crazed state.

Through hooded eyes he could spot an outline of the curled tentacle, creating dents where it pushed against his flesh. It was somewhat grotesque-looking. It should be horrifying. It should yet some twisted part of Chan reeled at the image. 

He startled when he felt something else press against his ass. A second one. It made its way parallel to the other, threatening to enter as well. He guessed it was a bit thinner than the other, or at least he hoped it was.

There was no way Chan thought it could. No way with how tightly stretched out he was on the first one. He had been just getting used to the first. 

The thing is, he had been surprised by many things today. His limits had been pushed beyond his expectations. What would be stopping this one from ripping him apart? Nothing. He would just have to take it and hope for the best.

Without a warning, the tentacles holding him down spun him around. He was heaved onto his jelly limbs, positioning him on his arms and knees. If they weren‘t holding him up, he would collapse for sure. He had no strength in his arms and legs, he could barely control them to his will. One tentacle wrapped itself around his neck, supporting his head and holding it up so it wouldn‘t just hang down. 

It did hurt. Through the thick sedated state he was in, he could still feel the painful stretch when the second tentacle forced itself in. If he hadn‘t ripped from it he would be surprised. He couldn‘t tell. All the pleasure was washing over him and its venom was once again making all the hurting go away.   
If he couldn‘t feel any pain, how would he know how broken he had become? Maybe the holds on him hadn‘t loosened and it was just him who had been crushed to fit. Maybe it wasn‘t the strength he was missing, maybe it was his bones that had crumbled under its force. 

When the other was in, it didn‘t wait or pause for him to adjust, it just pounded into him without any restrictions, cock bouncing against his stomach with every thrust. The power of it shook him and if it weren‘t for everything else supporting him, it would hammer him into the ground. 

As it picked up its pace, everything began blurring together. Colours and sensations mixed, creating one bundled mess. He came closer to his third orgasm, something he never thought could and would happen to him. His fingers clawed into the sand and his teeth chomped down onto the fleshy meat. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. It was overwhelming. They were fucking him too deep, too fast and too hard, his sluggish mind couldn‘t keep up. 

The tentacles jackhammered into him without ever stuttering. Every other one on his body had mostly stilled, only some sloppily working over him. His head had long dropped, having lost the support on his neck. His arms had crumbled underneath him, making him fall onto his chest and face, ass still up though, held by his trembling knees. He had turned his face to the side to be able to breathe, although his neck was bent in an uncomfortable angle. 

He was utterly wrecked, a muffled blabbering mess sinking into the sand. Hair, skin and insides covered in the same shimmery slick. His mind is blank, can‘t think of anything for a second. Just a stupid cocksleeve for a monster to use. Just a pretty doll, now ruined, but still pretty.

It was almost violent with how hard he came. His eyes rolled back and his body tensed up, feeling like he would almost pass out from it.

This time though, the creature stilled. Both tentacles slipped out with the nastiest sound, leaving him agape, clenching around nothing. Fat globs of slick streamed out of him, emptying him. 

His mind awakened. Not in the right way, but still more of a sign of life. He cried out, disturbed by the empty feeling. The orgasm had done nothing to still his hunger, cock didn‘t even flag, still curved towards his ever so slightly bloated belly, red and abused. 

To make it worse, the tentacle in his mouth had retreated. There was nothing left to distract him. 

He began pathetically begging, using slurred words. It‘s like as if he had forgotten how to speak, mouth not working like the way it should. All the slime that had been stored there made the task even more difficult. He could only get a few pleas out and senseless sentences. Chan felt animalistic, driven by pure primal needs, forgetting everything that made him human.

Finally, when he dared to open his eyes again, he found something else in front of him. Still a tentacle, hovering between his eyes, waiting in front of his lips. It was a bit different than the other, thinner, but somehow lumpier, with a thicker tip. The front had a small slit. 

Chan didn‘t care, opening his mouth and invitingly sticking his pink tongue out. He wanted it — needed it. The moment he did so, it slipped into him. Similarly, a new tentacle had been pushed into his ass again. He could tell by the feel of it that it had to be the same as the one in his mouth. Thicker, but the same. They both went in deep before stilling again.

It was nerve-wracking having to wait like that, on his knees, begging for some kind of stimulation. 

For a moment he thought it would just stuff him again with more of that goo until he felt it bump against his lips. At that point, the tentacle was round, as if there was some kind of ball trapped inside it. Chan had to squint to get a good look at it. It had to be around the size of a billiard ball, slightly smaller. It felt just as soft against his lips, yet the core felt harder. Chan didn‘t understand, couldn‘t comprehend what it was. 

All he knew he was supposed to take it, just like he always had to. 

With a quick snap, it was shoved inside his mouth and pressed further down his throat. The power of the tentacle and the softness of it enabled it to move. After that, a next one followed feeding him with more and more of them. Chan desperately tried to keep count of them, but he couldn‘t find the concentration to do so. If he counted up to three he‘d stumble and forget, needing to start anew.

The same happened with the one in his ass, steadily popping the same-sized balls into him. It all flowed inside him, joining the thick mass of goo stored into him. 

He felt like he was going to explode. There was no room for them, not a corner left unstuffed. His stomach ached, he could even feel it through the haze, which seemed to lift. He didn‘t want it to, didn‘t want to wake up. Wanted to stay like this forever, unknowing without any worries.

Chan sobbed in despair and pain as it went on. He guessed maybe 20. 20? Was that possible? He didn‘t know, couldn‘t know. Each ball was forced into him even if he couldn‘t take it, resting in his warmth inside. 

It was then when it dawned on him.

Those were eggs.

Fuck. The creature was using him as an incubator, breeding him, stuffing him round with its babies. 

Chan cried. He became more conscious by the second, drowsiness vanishing. Familiar fear and panic replaced the blank space. It all became clearer, the pain, the pressure. He could feel every grain of sand pressed into his hurting knees, every egg pressing against his walls, travelling further into his body. He could feel the disgusting slippery mess he‘s become. 

He craned his neck to look at himself. What he saw shocked him. 

His stomach had begun to swell, growing to fit every single egg. He couldn‘t even see the tentacle behind him if he tried. It made sense with all that had swallowed. It had to go somewhere but Chan couldn‘t believe how heavily it could change his body. It moulded him into the perfect breeding bitch. A perfect warm hole to shove its eggs in. 

Disgusting. Chan was disgusting. He couldn‘t look at himself or he‘d throw up.

And he knew that his cock was still hard and leaking, just needing a tiny bit more to send him over the edge again. He couldn‘t believe it was possible to stay aroused with how wrecked he felt. Maybe it had been the aphrodisiac or perhaps he was enjoying this some messed up way. Chan didn‘t know, didn‘t want to think about it. He just wanted it to be over so he could go home, preferably die in a corner. How could he ever look someone in the eye again? 

Some part of him just hoped it would finish him off so that he doesn‘t have to live with the consequences. 

He couldn‘t get it to stop, couldn‘t make it hurt any less. All he could do is wait and wait for it to be over. The pain was doubling with every breath he took as he grew more aware. 

He was so sensitive, every dent and movement clear to him. One last thing and he would come again. One of the eggs just pressed right when it popped in, enough to send him spiralling in hopefully his last orgasm. He tensed up again as it washed over him. It wasn‘t all too relieving, rather more painful than anything.  
When he bit down again, this time it caused a reaction. The monster squeezed around his neck as if warning him not to do so. Chan choked when it cut off his airways, terrorizing him even further. Just when he was about to pass out — something he wished for right now — it let go again, letting him rasp for air. It was hard to get enough with the tentacle shoved down his throat, having to rely on solely his nose. 

He couldn‘t take it anymore. 

Everything fell into darkness. 

..

..

„Chan!“

„Hyung! Where are you?“

„We gotta go back! It‘s late!“ 

Chan didn‘t flinch, couldn‘t even lift a finger if he tried to. Consciousness and unconsciousness faded over him like waves, easing in and out of them every time in washed upon him. He felt numb, half-dead lying where it had left him. He didn‘t know how many hours had passed like this. When his eyes drew open every few minutes he saw the change in time, knowing the sun was setting. Orange, purplish hues lighted on him from the sky. 

There were voices, familiar ones, too many. He couldn‘t focus on what they were saying, too noisy. 

The only feeling evident was shame. He knew what happened, every scene replayed in his mind like a broken record. Chan knew what he looked like, a destroyed version of what he was. Didn‘t want anyone seeing him like this but he couldn‘t move. There was no strength left in him.

Chan was selfish at that moment, rather playing dead than needing to reply. Maybe if the waited long enough, stayed long enough like this they would think he‘s dead and leave him alone.

Maybe he was hoping for it to come back, to taste just a bit more of that addicting honey, to take away his misery.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the outcome of 3 weeks without wifi at the beach and without a ticket to see Stray Kids in Europe. 
> 
> Please excuse my writing errors, English is just one of many languages I speak so it‘s in no way at the level of a native speaker of my age.  
Feel free to correct me or feed my praise kink in the comments, anything is much appreciated, even if you write the ugliest hate comment you can come up with.
> 
> Have a nice day~* xoxo


End file.
